


#团兵##生贺#Car Sex

by Saviel



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Car Sex, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 03:30:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7601707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saviel/pseuds/Saviel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>迟到的礼物，写给爸爸的生贺，生日你最大！<br/>警长团xbitch利<br/>篇幅有点短，希望不要嫌弃</p>
            </blockquote>





	#团兵##生贺#Car Sex

埃尔文警长上周末换了一部新车，他决定开车载着利威尔到米其林餐厅吃顿好，也算是给对方洗尘。  
作为世界上最贵的餐厅之一，而且两个人难得正正经经坐在一起吃饭，利威尔自然毫不客气地宰了他一笔。  
彼此都吃得尽兴，埃尔文给他点了酒，看着利威尔一杯接着一杯地喝，脸上露出微笑，“少喝点，待会别睡在这里了。”  
利威尔吞下一口XO，虚着眼睛瞧他，“你也太小看我了吧，还是心疼自己的钱包了？”  
“你放心，我已经带够钱了。”  
“哈，真是大方啊，不枉我昨晚给你操了那么多次。”  
“利威尔，开玩笑也要分场合……”  
“那就抱歉了，我小学还没毕业你也是知道的。”利威尔挑起一块牛排就往嘴里塞。

结果还是喝多了，酒力凶猛，出来的时候还需要埃尔文搀扶着他，利威尔嫌麻烦不肯让人碰，史总半醉半醒。于是两人推推嚷嚷，在周围惊异的目光里好不容易坐进车子。埃尔文拿他没办法，把利威尔按到位置上给他系安全带。利威尔身体发烫，一双手突然捧住埃尔文的脸，凑过去吻他，滚烫的气息全然扑打在对方脸上，埃尔文吓了一跳，本能地缩了脖子，却被人搂得更紧。  
利威尔很急，索吻带有侵略性，胡乱一通。浓烈的酒气灌进鼻腔，微醺刺激着埃尔文的神经，他也不再抵抗了，任由利威尔去吻，吮吸彼此的嘴唇，直到湿软的舌头纠缠在一起。埃尔文下意识去抚摸他的下身，那里已经鼓成一个小山丘，硬度硌着埃尔文的手掌，他不经意地捏住它，利威尔立刻松开口呻吟一声。  
撩人的声音就在耳边，饭后甜点就在眼前。埃尔文当然无法拒绝。  
他们很快又延续了之前的吻，他的手开始探进利威尔的衣服里，去揉捏他小巧挺立的乳尖，怀里的人颤抖着身体回应他的挑逗，喘息的间隙里口齿不清地低声咒骂他。  
“啊哈……混蛋……唔……啊……都被你捏肿了……嗯……”  
“是谁昨晚要求我这么干的？”埃尔文吻着他的颈项，伸出舌头舔舐利威尔的上下滚动的喉结，抬起头眼里满是笑意，“利威尔你喝醉了，我们先回家吧。”  
“回去干什么？在这里不就好了么？”说着他不由分说就拿过埃尔文的手按在自己的裆部，“还有，我老二还醒着呢。”  
埃尔文报复的用力捏了硬物一下，“这里是停车场，被人看到就不好了。”  
“唔……”利威尔昂起头痛苦低吟，接着解开身上的安全带，紧紧攥住了埃尔文的衣襟，发狠地吻住人。  
“可怜的史密斯警官，为了让你知道什么叫做情趣，我决定在这里跟你干些违法的事情。“说完，利威尔蹬到对方身上，在埃尔文大腿上坐了下来，潮红的脸上一双意乱情迷的眼睛盯着对方，用屁股蹭了蹭埃尔文的下体，“啊……正义的警官，你该怎么办才好呢？”  
埃尔文两手托住他圆润的屁股蹂躏，他的性器也在胀痛，在裤子里叫嚣。  
“我会用最直接的方式去惩罚你。”他笑着说。  
“嗯……那我是不是应该祈求你这次不要操烂我的屁股？”利威尔胡乱吻着他的脸，他的私处万分难耐，洞口也因为兴奋而不停收缩。  
“你希望我这么干吗？”埃尔文一边说一边把椅子放下来，并且解开自己的皮带，将勃起的阴茎掏出来，让利威尔用手握住它。  
“废话。”利威尔握紧了手中的柱状物，稍微退下去给人做口交，那根东西入口的味道他还清晰记得，但现在利威尔有些神志不清了，他一心想要埃尔文的东西操他的嘴巴和屁眼，把他的缝隙完全填满，不留一丝空余。利威尔把硕大无比的阴茎都舔了个遍，整根没入嘴里，可以顶进喉咙，他的脸埋进埃尔文身下的密林中，贪婪嗅着属于这个男人的味道，再吐出来，将上面的津液全部舔进嘴，吮得干干净净，漏掉一丁点都是浪费。  
“够了……”埃尔文艰难抬起头，“你这个饥渴的家伙……”  
“嗯哼，我没有告诉过你吗，我身上有两张嘴啊，”利威尔利落脱掉自己的衣裤，狭小的空间完全没有阻碍他的发挥，他挪到埃尔文身上，用股缝蹭着那根大东西，发出阵阵浪荡的呻吟，”啊……好棒……唔……流出了好多水……要死了……唔……“  
埃尔文一手扶着他的腰侧，另一只手玩弄利威尔的性器，指腹磨着敏感的龟头，从顶端的铃口中分泌出更多的粘液。而对付另一边，则是挺着腰用阴茎磨蹭利威尔的蜜穴，把利威尔弄得浪声连连。  
“啊哈……你这家伙……是故意的吗……嗯啊……不行了……快点插进去！”  
“那么快就不行了？”  
“嗯……啊……要被你玩死了……啊啊啊……别在那里了……呜……”利威尔仰起头发出哭腔。  
“好吧，转过身去，自己打开屁股。”埃尔文命令道。  
利威尔十分自觉地转了过去，双手掰开了两片细嫩的股瓣，露出隐藏在沟壑里已经湿润了的洞口，借助微弱的灯光能够看见皱褶在一收一缩。  
“自己做扩张，然后坐下去。”  
没办法，利威尔只能按照他的话去做，他把手指吮进嘴里，再慢慢插进小穴搅动。  
“唔……好难受……啊……快点进来吧……埃尔文……”利威尔叫唤他的名字，手指还在洞口进进出出。  
埃尔文一脸享受地欣赏这番香艳的情景，非常愉悦，还要戏弄他，“真的有那么想要？”  
“想……呜……”  
“想要什么？”  
“嗯……当然是你的肉棒啊……”利威尔转过头去，用哀怨的眼神看他，眼角润湿。  
“那就如你所愿吧。”语毕，一杆入洞。  
“啊啊啊！好厉害……唔……肉棒进来了……啊哈……好大好热……”利威尔扭动腰身，他的前方是挡风玻璃，不远处还有行人路过，但他却好不羞耻地在埃尔文身上做着骑乘。  
埃尔文的东西塞进紧实的甬道里，开始了以往操干的方法，先是急速而密集地抽插，把人干到腿软，再起身抱住他，用力地顶抛。利威尔被他压倒在车前板上以后入的姿势插得更深，他无法抑制地放出高昂的尖叫，那根巨物在狠狠撞击他柔嫩的肠道，勾状的顶端不停折磨那一点。  
“呜……不行了……啊啊……那里……呜……要被你操烂了……嗯……啊……”利威尔甩着汗津津的头发，身体随着抽插前后晃动，每一下都逼他步入巅峰。  
“嗯……这不正合你意吗？”埃尔文掐住他的腰，又把利威尔一根手臂扣在背后，下身和人的小穴紧密连接在一起，剧烈的摩擦让他丧失了最后的理智，他用尽全身力气顶进去。  
“啊啊！要来了！要高潮了……呜……”  
利威尔分身的顶端猛然射出一道白浊，整个人脱力地趴在了方向盘上，后面仍然做着活塞运动，汹涌的快感并没有因为射精而停止。  
大概继续抽插了几十下，埃尔文没再忍住了，直接把东西射到里面，拔出来的时候湿淋淋地流了利威尔一腿。  
“妈的……又射在里面……”利威尔抱怨道。  
埃尔文却用手指抹了些自己的东西放进人嘴里，声音听起来也是带满了恶意，“这下你的两张嘴都被我喂饱了。”  
“哈……那我还真要感谢你的招待了。”利威尔直勾勾的盯着他，伸出舌尖把溢出嘴角的东西舔去。  
埃尔文笑着吻了吻他的额头，“到后座上睡一觉，很快就到家了。”  
不用他说，利威尔已经躺了下去，拿起一个抱枕垫在脑后，“说真的，这部车子的隔音和防震功能也太好了吧，你知道，刚才有个人经过我们身边……”  
“我知道你总爱玩些刺激的东西。”  
“哦，那你还知道什么？”  
埃尔文在发动车子之前回过头，对他一笑，“我什么都不知道。”

END


End file.
